Ningyo Hime
by Megurine'UtauChan LukaLuka
Summary: Luka seorang putri duyung, pertama kali bertemu dengan pangeran bernama Len Kagamine dalam keadaan terdampar. Ia ingin menjadi manusia agar bisa bersama pangeran. Tapi itu sia-sia. Warning:AU, OOC, gaje, nista, abal, dll. All Luka's POV, kecuali terakhir.


Disclaimer : Punya Yamaha desu~

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, nista, abal, dll. All Luka's POV, kecuali yang terakhir, Len's POV.

Pairing : Luka x Len.

Title : Ningyo Hime [Little Mermaid]

* * *

_**tatoe awa ni narō tomo**__**  
**_

_**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**__**  
**_

_**kono umi to sora ni tokete**__**  
**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa**_

Namaku Luka. Umurku masih 10.

Aku terlahir sebagai seorang putri duyung. Rambutku berwarna pink dan ekorku berwarna biru.

Aku mempunyai dua orang kakak, Meiko dan Rin. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat menyukai dunia luar. Tapi, karena aku masih kecil, aku hanya bisa melihat dari bawah laut tempat aku dan keluargaku tinggal.

Dan, aku sangat senang menyanyi.

_**Spoke: [Old Woman] **_ _**Once**_ _**you have turned 15**__**, **__**you are free to wander up to the oceans surface**_

_**5 years later…**_

_**umi no soko de yume ni miteta**__**  
**_

_**sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o**__**  
**_

_**umi no naka de nozon de ita**__**  
**_

_**toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made**__**  
**_

Sekarang umurku 15. Senang rasanya bisa berenang lebih bebas. Menelusuri lautan lebih dalam. Dan bisa melihat keadaan luar lebih dekat.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa langit begitu gelap? Cuaca kali ini sangat buruk. Tidak seperti waktu itu.

Perlahan… sesuatu turun dari permukaan laut. Seperti puing-puing kapal… dan? Seorang pemuda?

Warna rambutnya kuning, sama seperti Rin. Dari penampilannya pun seperti seorang pangeran. Sayang aku tak bisa melihat matanya, matanya tertutup. Ia pingsan.

_**atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta**__**  
**_

_**soko de anohi anata to deau**__**  
**_

_**hajimete shitta kono omoi ni**__**  
**_

_**mune ga hari sake sō**_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Tidak, tidak bisa. Kami berbeda.

"Pangeran… bangunlah," bisikku. Sang Pangeran belum juga bangun.

"Pa-" Aku ingin membisikkan sekali lagi. Tetapi, kudengar suara langkah kaki. Cepat-cepat aku bersembunyi dibatu terdekat.

Seorang gadis menghampiri pemuda itu. Rambutnya dikuncir 2, warnanya hijau tosca, dan juga… ia cantik.

Aku kembali kedasar laut, ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kakakku.

"Kak, apakah kakak tahu dimana tempat Penyihir Teto?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa Luka? Untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya kakakku balik.

"Kumohon, kak… beri tahu aku," aku memelas.

"Disebuah gua didasar laut," jawab kakakku.

Didasar laut…

"Kau yakin?" tanya si penyihir laut, Teto.

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan kaki, masih bisa berbicara, tapi kau tidak bisa menyanyi lagi," ucap Penyihir Teto.

Aku tersentak, baru saja pikiranku ingin bernyanyi didepan pangeran. Tapi… jika aku mendapatkan kaki, aku masih bisa berbicara. Tapi tak akan bisa menyanyi lagi.

"Baiklah," aku mengalah.

_**tatoe ashi ga itande mo**__**  
**_

_**watasi wa anata ga suki deshita**__**  
**_

_**dance wa odore nai kedo**__**  
**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa**_

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pangeran.

"Luka," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku Len. Len Kagamine," Pangeran mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, kuantar kerumahku… kurasa kau tersesat disini," ajak Pangeran.

Tak terasa sudah lama aku mengenal Pangeran. Ia orang yang baik, dan juga tampan. Hingga suatu hari…

"Kau tahu, Luka? Aku akan segera menikah,"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Gadis yang menyelamatkan aku waktu itu. Miku Hatsune,"

'_Tanpa kau tahu… aku yang menyelamatkanmu pangeran…'_

_**shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru**__**  
**_

_**sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai**__**  
**_

_**tatoe koe o hari agete mo**__**  
**_

_**anata made wa todoka nai no**_

Pangeran menggenggam tanganku sambil berkeliling disuasana pesta ini.

"Len!" panggil seorang gadis. Dengan cepat, Pangeran melepaskan genggamannya dan menghampiri Miku, memeluk Miku, dan memperkenalkanku pada Miku.

"Miku, ini Luka, temanku,"

Aku hanya tersenyum, meski dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat sedih.

_**fune no ue de yobareru na w**__**  
**_

_**ane ga motsu wa gin no knife**__**  
**_

_**"kare o korose" ane no koe ni**__**  
**_

"_**watashi wa..."**_

"Kak Meiko, Rin… untuk apa kesini?" tanyaku dipinggir kapal.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini," Meiko memberikan sebuah pisau perak.

Aku mengambilnya. "Untuk apa pisau ini?"

"Bunuh saja lelaki itu. Percuma kau disini tapi untuknyatapi dia menyakiti hatimu,"

"Kami sudah menukar rambut kami dengan pisau ini pada Penyihir Teto," kata Rin. Memang rambut kak Meiko dan Rin sudah tidak panjang lagi seperti dulu.

"Agar kau kembali menjadi putri duyung lagi dan kembali kelaut," lanjut Meiko.

"Watashi wa…"

_**utae utae umi no soko de**__**  
**_

_**utae utae omoi o komete**__**  
**_

Aku mengingat masa-masa indahku bersama saudara-saudaraku.

Dan aku mengingat ketika Pangeran duduk dan membacakan sebuah cerita untukku.

_**tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo**__**  
**_

_**watashi wa utai tuzuke masu**__**  
**_

_**kono kaze ni uta ga notte**__**  
**_

_**anata o tsutsumu yooni**_

Aku memasuki kamar pangeran perlahan. Dan melihat Pangeran tengah tertidur pulas. Pisau ini siap menembus jantungnya.

"…!"

'_Tidak…! Aku tidak bisa…! Aku terlanjur mencintai seorang Len Kagamine…!'_

"Luka?"

Aku menganga, Pangeran terbangun.

"Apa yang…?"

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar kamar Pangeran. Miku dari kamar lain yang mendengar suara Pangeran memanggil namaku pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya ada 1 cara.

BYUR! Aku masuk kedalam air, bukan dalam jelmaan seorang putri duyung. Tapi seorang manusia.

**Len's POV**

_**tatoe awa ni narō tomo**__**  
**_

_**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**__**  
**_

_**kono umi to sora ni tokete**__**  
**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa**_

Suara deruh ombak terdengar dalam telingaku.

"Aku minta maaf… Luka," gumamku seraya melempar bunga kesukaan Luka saat ia disini.

1 hal yang kau tak tahu, Luka… Aku menikah dengan Miku karena terpaksa, karena dia yang menyelamatkanku. Dan kau harus tau… hanya kau yang aku cintai.

* * *

Siap juga~ Hehehe~

Norak ya? Ampun~ Itu yang terakhirnya agak kuubah sedikit.

Udah ah~ Gak tau mau ngomong apa.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
